dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu no Yakusoku
is the ending theme for Dog Days' (2nd season), and the second ending theme of the overall series. It was performed Yui Horie, whose CD single was released on July 25, 2012. Tracklist #Natsu no Takusoku (3:57) #Hare no Hi Gensoukyouku (4:09) #Natsu no Takusoku（off vocal ver.） #Hare no Hi Gensoukyouku（off vocal ver.） Lyrics Rōmaji=Mori no naka meiro mayoikonda maru de sonna deai Natsu no sora taiyou chiheisen to me no mae wa kanata tooi sekai (Zenshin) Zenryoku de hashitte (Michi no) Yume ni mukatte (Subete) Me ni utsuru mono kimi ga ita kara kagayaita sekai Kakedashita azayaka ni Sukoshi otona ni natta you na kirameku hibi Itsudemo tsunagatteiru kokoro ga aru kara Mata sugu ni aeru hazu Kawaranai de itai kono mama ga zutto tsuzukeba ii Komorebi no sougen kojou no hanabi zutto owarazu ni tsuzukeba ii (Zenshin) Ippo fumidashite (Michi ni) Mayou toki ni wa (Subete) Uchiake aeba onaji kokoro nandatte wakaru kara Mabushikute mune itai hodo Daisuki datte kimochi shitta hikari no naka Kono mama toki ga sugite mo iroasenai omoi Zutto kasanete yukitai Wasurenai (Wasurenai) Kono mune ni (Kono mune ni) Kimi to (Hashiru) Kodou (Kayoi) Atta hibi ga takaramono mitai ni hikaru Kakedashita azayaka ni Sukoshi otona ni natta you na kirameku hibi Kawarazu tsunagatteiru kokoro ga aru kara Mata sugu ni aeru hazu Koko de matteru |-| English=I stepped into a maze inside the forest That’s what this encounter feels like The summer sky, the sun, the horizon And before me, a distant world out of reach (With all) my might, I ran (Toward) the unknown dream (Everything) I can see with my eyes Is part of a world that shines because of you I ran out, shining brightly It feels like I’ve grown up a little in these glittering days Because our hearts are always connected I’m sure we will meet again right away I hope I’d never change and things will continue like this forever The sunlight falling on the grassland, the fireworks on the lake I wish they would go on unendingly, forever (Progressing) and taking a step out (When we) are lost on our way (If we) just tell each other about how we really feel We will know that we feel the same in our hearts You’re so dazzling, it makes my heart ache I realized that I love you, amidst the light Even if time just passes like this, my feelings won’t fade away I want to let them grow forever I won’t forget (I won’t forget) In my heart (In my heart) With you (I ran) and our heartbeats (ran through) Each other, those days are now glowing like treasures I ran out, shining brightly It feels like I’ve grown up a little in these glittering days Because our hearts are always connected I’m sure we will meet again right away I’ll be waiting right here |-| Kanji=森の中 迷路迷い込んだ まるでそんな出会い 夏の空 太陽 地平線と 目の前は彼方 遠い世界 (全身)全力で走って (未知の)夢に向かって (全て)目に映るもの 君がいたから輝いた世界 駆け出した 鮮やかに 少し大人になったような 煌めく日々 いつでも繋がっている ココロがあるから またすぐに会えるはず 変わらないでいたい このままが ずっと続けばいい 木漏れ日の草原 湖上の花火 ずっと終わらずに続けばいい (前進)一歩踏み出して (道に)迷う時には (全て)打ち明け合えば 同じココロなんだってわかるから 眩しくて 胸痛い程 大好きだって気持ち知った 光の中 このまま時が過ぎても 色褪せない思い ずっと重ねてゆきたい 忘れない(忘れない) この胸に(この胸に) 君と(走る)鼓動(通い) 合った日々が 宝物みたいに光る 駆け出した 鮮やかに 少し大人になったような 煌めく日々 変わらず繋がっている ココロがあるから またすぐに会えるはず ここで待ってる Category:Music Category:Ending Themes